mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan
*'New York was given a facelift on a small percentage of NEW accounts recently.'* Instead of job tiers, all have a map of Manhattan, split up into 8 Districts. *Features includes: interactive flash based play map, new bosses, and a pick-your-own-path progression play style and all new graphics. *4th level of mastery added, now you have Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Ruby. *The Properties page is empty, until you beat each boss in the Districts once to earn them. *New titles: old level title retained, however, now the format is: level title for bronze (i.e. street thug), skilled for silver, master for gold, and grand master for ruby *You can't do any Missions if you have Manhattan. *(Note: On some accounts, properties are not unlocking for purchase (ie: Office Park, Hotel, Dock yard) even if you have completed all districts and bosses to ruby level.) Districts District 1 - Washington Heights District 2 - East Harlem District 3 - Upper East Side District 4 - Upper West Side District 5 - Hell's Kitchen District 6 - Union Square District 7 - Lower East Side District 8 - Financial District Manhattan Properties Each properties is unlocked when you defeat the boss of a District. You need to defeat the boss and buy the property before you can get cash fromi . The first property is free. The others cost more according their income. The Chop Shop, Weapons Depot and Armory are also required to defeat a boss before they are unlocked. Properties and price Note: This is the price without any reductions whatsoever Loot Mastery Items Washington Heights Alex Nash Nash's Sighted Pistol *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Restaurant in Properties *Silver Mastery: +2% damage in fights *Gold Mastery: +4% damage in fights *Ruby Mastery: +5% damage in fights East Harlem Richie Carone Carone's Black Market Ledger *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Chop Shop in Properties *Silver Mastery: 4% discount on property purchases *Gold Mastery: 8% discount on property purchases *Ruby Mastery: 10% discount on property purchases Upper East Side John Yun Yun's Motorcycle *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Warehouse in Properties *Silver Mastery: -4% damage taken in fights *Gold Mastery: -8% damage taken in fights *Ruby Mastery: -10% damage taken in fights Upper West Side Donald Harper Harper's Police Vest *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Weapons Depot in Properties *Silver Mastery: 20 second reduction in health regen timer *Gold Mastery: 40 second reduction in health regen timer *Ruby Mastery: 50 second reduction in health regen timer Hell's Kitchen Guy D'Meeno D'Meenos Sniper Rifle *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Docks in Properties *Silver Mastery: 20 second reduction in stamina regen timer *Gold Mastery: 40 second reduction in stamina regen timer *Ruby Mastery: 50 second reduction in stamina regen timer Union Square Kyla Ross Company of Ross's Assistants *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Office Park in Properties *Silver Mastery: 20 second reduction in energy regen timer *Gold Mastery: 40 second reduction in energy regen timer *Ruby Mastery: 50 second reduction in energy regen timer Lower East Side Mitch Ethan Ethan's Ring *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Uptown Hotel in Properties *Silver Mastery: 2% bonus job experience *Gold Mastery: 4% bonus job experience *Ruby Mastery: 5% bonus job experience Financial District Dino 'Diamond' Armondo Armondo's Helicopter *Bronze Mastery: Unlock Mega Casino in Properties *Silver Mastery: 20% timer reduction on energy *Gold Mastery: 100% timer reduction on energy *Ruby Mastery: 200% timer reduction on energy Collections Achievements Category:Location Category:Manhattan Category:Guides